


Night Life

by BrooksAbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Biting, Blushing, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mild Language, Moaning, Oblivious Sirius Black, Pining, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksAbear/pseuds/BrooksAbear
Summary: Sirius is straight, or that's what he thinks until he meets a beautiful boy in a club.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you don't have to, but I suggest you listen to 'Gimme gimme gimme' by ABBA, as it appears in the story.  
> this fic hasn't been beta'd, I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> I don't own these characters, and I don't claim to. I'm still reasonably new at writing so your thoughts and constructive criticisms mean the world. I hope you like the fic!

Peter was going through a bad breakup, or that's how he makes it sound. In reality, Peters girlfriend had suggested some time apart.  
Peter had panicked and Blurted out to the poor girl that it was about bloody time, and that he wanted to see other people.  
He must have seen the line on some rubbishy romcom or perhaps a Soap. A stranger would think the relationship was short and the breakup was mutual.  
But this was a big deal for him, having never been with someone for more than two weeks, a three-month relationship was a long time.  
So naturally, the end of said relationship called for moping, Lots of moping. "come on, Wormtail it'll be fun, and maybe you’ll find a bird to get over Marley with," Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Peter didn’t like what he was implying. "no Sirius, I don’t wanna go out tonight. I just want to be alone for a bit." He says shuffling further under the small pile of blankets stacked on top of him.  
Sirius looked over at James and shrugged, his long black hair brushing against his shoulders. James looks down at their rather pathetic friend.  
Alone movie night with friends? Or alone, alone? James asks gently. "alone, alone." Came the muffled reply. "Sirius is getting on my nerves more and more by the second." he stated.  
"What!? No fair! I'm the epitome of- of someone not Annoying! this is an outrage!" Peter groaned from under the mountain of blankets that had now completely engulfed him,  
He mumbled something like. "case and point." Before Sirius threw a pillow at him, only adding to the large pile. James laughed at their antics. "James, Help me! Please!" Peter whined.  
"what do you want me to do about it?." James replied. "I don't know anything, just get him out of my flat." "Ugg fine! Come on Sirius." "What where are we going?" Sirius asked. "anywhere but here apparently, come on," James said, throwing Sirius his jacket and putting his own on. "Fine,"  
Sirius whined as he stood up, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. They left Peters flat.  
Taking the stairs as they always did. Moreover, racing to the bottom, Sirius winning but James declaring it a tie nonetheless.  
They started down the pavement talking about everything and nothing at all, in the way only old friends could. "hope Pete is alright."  
James said out of the blue, living up to his reputation of 'Mum friend'.  
"he'll be fine. You know Pete. he will mope for a week then move on." Sirius said with a noncommittal shrug. James nodded in agreement, as that did sound very much like Peter.  
"I don't know why he's so down about it, he was only with her- what two months?" continued Sirius. "three." James corrected. "And it's not like you've been with anyone longer."  
Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, maybe I'm just not ready to settle down." "Sirius dating isn't settling. you've met enough, wasn't there even one girl you liked?"  
"I don't know James, it's not like I'm not trying." "I know mate." "so, what about you, met anyone interesting?" "Nah, you'd know if I had." James laughed-lightheartedly.  
"So, where are we going anyway?" Sirius asked, only now realizing that they had been walking and talking without any real direction. "I dunno, a club?" James asked with a shrug, Sirius laughed.  
"James, aren't you even the littlest bit bored of those?" "Okay, Pads here me out. You have never been to a muggle one."  
James raised his eyebrows as if he were explaining a master plan or suggesting a brilliant prank idea. Sirius looked unimpressed, as he was more than a little sick of clubs and bars. James did 'the look.' puppy dog eyes and a sad little pout. it wasn't nearly as convincing as when Sirius did it, but altogether it was a pretty decent attempt.  
"Oh no. no, no, not the puppy dog eyes! James, you know I'm immune, I invented those!"  
"c'mon Padfoot, you know I'll beg." "Merlin, no! okay, alright, I'll go. just no bloody begging!" "yes!" James said happily and led them towards a club with a  
brightly flashing neon sign.  
from the outside, the place looked lively and welcoming. 'Night Life' in Huge glowing letters above the doors.  
Sirius supposed it was a fitting name for a club. He followed James up to the doors, the bouncer looking at them sceptically, then smirking to himself as if he were making assumptions in his head.  
Sirius groaned internally. He'd never liked it when people tried to read him as they usually drew the wrong conclusions.  
His long dark hair, his leather jacket, his favourite ripped black skinny jeans, all painting one picture.  
His unnaturally good posture and his high cheekbones showing another. one he wished he could hide,  
the Black family name. Admired and envied by some. Revered and hated by most, including one young Sirius Black. But this bouncer didn't seem to be making unkind assumptions.  
He was a muggle that's for sure. So it was unlikely he'd know who Sirius was. But he still kept looking between Sirius and James with a strange fondness.  
They entered the club, being met with loud music and flashing lights, people drinking and dancing. making their way towards the bar at the back,  
past all the body's moving together on the dancefloor. Reaching the bar and ordering drinks,  
they Sat down on the barstools to talk some more since neither boy wanted to dance until they are at least a little drunk. one drink, two drinks.  
And now James is flirting with a pretty red-haired girl who looked like all she wanted to do was get some drinks, "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll return it," the girl shook her head good-naturedly. "Well, that's a new one," she said. "Did the sun just come out, or did you nearly smile at me?"  
she giggles lightly at James, then continued. "Do you want some garlic bread with all that cheese?"  
"well, if you're offering we get food, I'd be delighted, may I have this dance m' lady," James said, offering his hand. "I'm not your lady." "But you could be," He said as he looked towards his outstretched hand. As if suddenly feeling shy, he added, "I mean, only if you'd like."  
She looked hesitant for a moment. Then nodded, taking James hand as they walked to the dancefloor.  
Sirius sat there in a mild state of shock, how had that worked?! James usually got rejected, it wasn't as if he was unattractive, in actuality, he was pretty good looking.  
But not many people cared for the cheesy pickup line approach, but James still swears by them. Sirius never really found pickup lines helpful.  
Sirius didn't look like the type of person who would use them, so naturally, girls didn't expect them from him, his looks did the work. He didn't try.  
His friends joked that he was just born beautiful, or perhaps cursed to be handsome. Although he didn't care, I mean what good is being Handsome if you didn't want the attention that follows?  
He would meet girls, talk, dance, and even dated a few, but there is always something missing.  
he ordered another drink.  
He had never been as miserable as Peter is about a girl leaving him. after a while, he supposed James would be disappointed if he sat there the whole night.  
No, time to dance with a girl he will never see again. Sirius stood up, looking around he saw James and the girl sat in one of the booths.  
Typical James, trying to have a conversation in a club.  
But the redhead seemed pretty alright with talking or Rather shouting to him over the loud music.  
and damn James motherly instincts. They made eye contact. And fuck! James is beckoning him over.  
Sirius shook his head, trying to tell James no. but his friend's hand signals just got faster and more exaggerated.  
Sirius knows he can't win, he walked over to the booth. He hadn't planned to stay, a quick hello then goodbye. But of course,  
James felt it necessary to pull him down into the seat next to himself. And now he was most definitely third-wheeling.  
he learned the girl's name was Lily, she was kind and smart, and funny.  
Sirius could tell that James was head over heels for her.  
At the first opportunity Sirius told them he was going back to the bar, he stood up. James insisted he leave his jacket in case he ended up on the dancefloor.  
And he left the booth.  
Sirius was walking past all the people dancing. His eye's skimming across them,  
never staying on one person for more than a few seconds until they land on a guy about Sirius' age.  
he had curly brown hair that looked impossibly soft to touch, the boy was wearing a white button-down shirt, and he had scars running down his face and neck,  
Sirius wanted to feel them under his fingers. Although Sirius thought he would look far more at home in a library, the boy was blending in just fine,  
dancing to the beat of a song Sirius doesn't care to remember. At this distance, Sirius couldn't make out the colour of his eyes, but he wanted to know.  
Eyes, eyes? Eye contact. fuck!  
The boy was looking at him. How long had he been staring at the poor guy? Sirius felt the urge to run, and he would have that is  
if his stupid feet would listen to him.  
Sirius knows he should look away or look at the floor or at literally anything else, but he's captivated.  
Sirius isn't drunk,  
but he wasn't completely sober either which he thinks is probably a good thing as he might have cared the person he was gawking at is a male.  
But The boy smirked at him and any thoughts of his sexuality were out the window. The song changed, Sirius vaguely recognised the opening notes, Abba.  
The boy seemed to know it too. the lyrics start and the boy is walking towards him, "care to dance?" Sirius's brain flatlines. He wants to say yes,  
but all he can do is nod.  
He follows the boy back over to the dance floor. the songs building, 'There's not a soul out there No one to hear my prayer.' the chorus hits. 'Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me Chase the shadows away Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight Take me through the darkness To the break of the day.' unexpectedly fitting Sirius thought,  
then they're dancing, Sirius making sure to keep a respectable distance.  
It was odd to dance without contact after all most of the girls Sirius had ever danced with made their intentions very clear, but the boy, this beautiful boy was so much harder to read.  
After a few minutes, the boy stepped a little closer, "did I invite you to dance with me or next to me?" what was that supposed to mean?  
and oh, Merlin! It made sense thanks to the hands on his shirt pulling him closer, the guy wanted physical contact, that was enough permission for Sirius to place his hand on the boy's waist, the boy didn't object.  
Sirius notices how different this feels, dancing with a girl is fun but it was never like this,  
this felt right. as they moved side to side with the music Sirius could think of so many things he wanted to do.  
the boy turned around in his hand, Sirius thought he was leaving until he pressed back against him.  
their bodies now flush against one another.  
'Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me Chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness To the break of the day  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer'  
they dance until the end of the song, pressed together then further apart but no less in time with each other.  
The song changed to one Sirius didn't know.  
The song somehow seemed to be faster yet so much slower, but still impossibly loud. Between fast parts and slow beats their dancing matched.  
They somehow ended up grinding, the beautiful boys back still towards him. Hips moving in circles. At first,  
Sirius had tried to keep his hands still, set in place on the waist of the other.  
But maybe Sirius wasn't as sober as he thought, both boys at least tipsy, if not drunk. He moves his hand down gripping at the boys' hips as they move,  
then further down running them along his thighs and back up to his waist.  
They continue to dance like that awhile, both loving every moment and every touch.  
Then the song slows a little and the boy turned around, running his hands up Sirius's chest and placing them on his shoulders.  
The boy continued grinding against Sirius's hip, gripping his shoulder tighter when it felt exceedingly good.  
The boy leaned in closer to Sirius if that was even possible at this point,  
he spoke into Sirius's ear, words just audible over the music. "when you walked in, I'd hoped you'd dance with me." Sirius shivers at the words,  
and he gasps as the boy bites at his earlobe.  
The boy pulled back, looking at Sirius with a smirk, there was an unspoken question to which Sirius nodded.  
He had always enjoyed biting, but girls never did it hard enough.  
The boy leaned in again, placing a few light kisses to Sirius's neck before biting down experimentally. Sirius nearly moaned, this boy like in so many other ways was perfect.  
He did it again, and again a little higher up and Sirius can't hold it this time, letting out a moan that was too quiet to hear over the loud music.  
the boy smiled against his neck, and of course, he felt the vibration. Sirius flushed pink as the boy pulled back. "you do enjoy that don't you."  
Sirius knew there was no point lying, the boy already knew the answer.  
"very much." he said nodding. "oh, he caaan talk." the boy said putting too much emphasis on the word can.  
"well, it's your fault for rendering me speechless." Sirius said as he ran his hand up through the boy's hair, it was as soft as he'd thought it'd be.  
"you flatter me, but id rather you kiss-"  
his sentence was cut off as his head shot to the side as if he'd heard something. "Merlin!" he said under his breath.  
he turned back to Sirius looking scared. "I have to go- I'm sorry. thanks for... well, everything."  
and with that, the boy left. he was gone before Sirius could say goodbye, let alone give his phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is 'The boy' Remus? well you probably know the answers yes, but will they ever see each other again?. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about the fic in the comments, or let me know if you liked it by leaving kudos.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you bet?" Peter look sheepishly at James. "would you believe me if I said no?..." James said, trying to hide a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more to this story. Sorry still no Remus, but I’m getting to it. <3 
> 
> (I don’t own these characters, nor do I claim to)

Sirius and James start walking back from the club in relative silence. Neither knowing quite the right thing to say. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was no less silence. 

Both boys deep in thoughts about the night they had just had, James thinking about the fiery redhead he'd met, smart, funny and quick-witted. James was rerunning the conversations in his head. His favourite part was the bit she had agreed to go on another date with him. where they had exchanged numbers, which happened to be the part James knew he would see her again. The unbelievable hope, the almost overwhelming happiness. No doubt in his mind, he was in love.

Sirius, on the other hand, had never really believed in the whole love at first sight thing, That made his thoughts more confusing. The feelings he had for- for; he didn't even get the boy's name, his attraction to him can't have been love. But if it wasn't love at first sight, then what was it? Lust at first sight? No. Lust is easy. It's surface-level. It's a physical attraction. If he were only lusting after the boy why is he imagining picnic dates and wondering if all his assumptions about him were anywhere close?  
Sirius was so very attracted to his body, All the places he wanted to touch, and Merlin knows how badly he'd wanted to kiss the boy.  
So much that he wanted to do and say to a boy he'd only danced with; Now Sirius understood why Pete was down about a breakup; now he understood why James flirted; Now Sirius realised that he had never considered blokes. 

All the dates and relationships where something was missing, Boys. He likes boys. When he thought about it, it made sense. 

Something in Sirius's head clicks, 'the bouncer knew! The way he looked at James and I! a fucking doorman knew before I did!' he thought.

And the boy, that perfect boy also knew. Well, the gawping probably gave it away. and-  
his thoughts are broken by James. "soo..." he said to break the silence.  
"soo..." Sirius echoed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "James, I think we should talk," he said, his eyes staring at the ground like he was retracing his steps to find something impossibly important.  
A few moments of silence go by before James knew he needed an opening.  
Sirius Black, loud and outspoken, had a very bad habit of bottling up things- usually the soul-crushingly important things.

"is this about who you danced with?" James said gently.  
Sirius's eyes shot up from the ground, James let out a small chuckle.  
"yeah Padfoot, I saw you two. it's fine  
y-know."  
Sirius' eyes wander back to the pavement. "it is." Sirius had intended it to be a statement although there was still something unsure about the way he said it.  
James wanted to give him an out. He'd figured out a long time ago that Sirius was probably, at least, a little bent. But James would never corner him into saying anything that he wasn't ready too.  
"yeah mate. You've danced with blokes before, me, Pete. It's just dancing." he said with a shrug. if Sirius wanted to play it off, say it was nothing more then dancing he could, but James Needed to make him understand, so he continued. "but if it was more- I mean if it wasn't just platonic, that’s cool too."  
Sirius sighed, relieved that his best friend understood. "J-James," he hated the way his voice shook. "James, I don't think I like birds, girls I mean, I don't think I ever have."  
James nodded. "its fine pads, loads of people don't." a few beats of silence pass.  
"so, boys?" James asked as he nudged Sirius with his elbow.  
Sirius let out a light sigh of a laugh. "yeah James." both boys felt the atmosphere shift. Sirius was feeling relieved. "that guy, will you see him again?" James asked.  
Sirius' heart sank, no. No name, no phone number, his boy was gone.  
"no prongs, we didn't get to that part. I don't even know his name. We were dancing; we were about to kiss then he heard something and bolted. it happened so fast I couldn't even say goodbye." 

"M'sorry mate, maybe you'll see him around. yeah?" 

Sirius quietly thought there was no hope of that, But he nodded to James anyway.

They arrived back at Peters flat, James unlocked the door with his key. Both boys quietly made their way inside. It wasn't very late, but Peters sleep schedule was all over the place. 

They found Peter curled up reading a book. He smiled at them. his eyes were red, a little puffy too, James and Sirius could tell he'd been crying but knew better than to bring it up. 

"hey Pete, how are Ya doing." James asked gently. 

"I'm alright, where did you guys go?" Peter replied. 

"a muggle club." Sirius said. Peter closed his book looking between his two friends.

"did I miss much?" James and Sirius make eye contact and its hard to hold in their laughter. Stupid grins settle on their face's as they look back to Peter.  
"well," James starts "I met a girl, her names Lily and we're going on another date next week."  
letting out a yawn. "that's great James," Peter said. "and I'm gay," Sirius said with a nonchalant shrug.  
Peter nodded. Then he finally processed what Sirius had said. His eyes went wide, His jaw dropped, and the book he had been reading fell from his hand and off the bed, sliding across the floor.  
"tall and geeky!" James cut in.  
"Fuck!" Peter said as he threw a small bag of coins across to James.  
Sirius knew what was going on. Now it was his turn to look shocked. his eyes comically wide.  
"you bet?" Peter look sheepishly at James.  
"would you believe me if I said no?..." James said, trying to hide a smirk. Sirius looked between them completely stunned. "James! you bet I was gay?!" "well actually," James said, putting the money in his pocket, "Peter did too." 

Sirius must have looked as confused as he felt because James started explaining. "I said Frank Longbottom Wormy said, Gideon Prewett. The bloke was closer to Frank, so I was closer to being right. therefore I won." 

Sirius bit his lip in deep thought, "let me get this right," Sirius started slowly "you both knew since school and didn’t think to tell me!" 

"well," Peter said, "we didn't exactly know, it was just a possibility."

"bloody wankers." Sirius said as he threw a pillow at James and another at Peter. 

"trust you to fall half in love with the first fit muggle guy that you see." James said with a smile as he threw the pillow back at Sirius. 

"okay, first!" Sirius said skillfully dodging the flying cushion. "he was NOT the first bloke I saw! and second," Sirius's voice trailed, and he continued far quieter "he wasn't a muggle." 

James and Peter turned to each other, both looking equally as shocked as one another. 

"bloody hell pads," Peter said as he turned back to Sirius, "please gods, don't tell me it's cause you felt his wand." he said beaming at his blatant innuendo. 

Sirius, fed up with throwing pillows aimed a kick at peter’s leg he missed by a mile but its the thought that counts.  
James fell into an unexpected laughing fit at Sirius's expense, the embarrassment evident by the bright red blush on his face.

When James had finished laughing at his best mate and had caught his breath again, he finally asked the question that was hanging in the air. "so how do you know that he wasn't just a muggle? I mean! nothing wrong if he was!" James quickly finished, clarifying that he had nothing against muggles or muggle-borns. 

Sirius was feeling awkward, having never liked someone enough for this kind of conversation. "he swore before he ran off." James and Peter shared another look. 

"Pads," James started "muggles can swear to you know." it was probably a little patronising, but he meant well. 

"no shit James, but he said a wizard one." Sirius replied. "a wizard swear?" James asked racking his brain for the word Sirius could be referring too. "I wasn't supposed to hear, but he said 'Merlin', muggles don't say that." 

Peter raised his hand. Sirius and James turn toward him now noticing he'd been quieter than usual. "we're not in school anymore Pete, you can just talk." 

"Sirius, you said he ran off?" Sirius's face darkened slightly. "Peter's right, he could be a fucking centaur for all it matters. Not like I'll see him again." 

Peter understandably confused looked over to James, James replied with the 'tell you later' look, and Peter didn't push the topic. 

The rest of the evening was filled with laughing, drinking, joking, and some rubbishy comedy movies. Peter, not the only marauder trying to forget about heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live off kudos, and I love to hear your opinions and feedback in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she'll love it, Jamie." James hugged Sirius then walked through the door, calling back to Sirius, "Pads, check on Pete will ya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a short chapter, but i wanted to post today. <3
> 
> I dont own these characters, nor do I claim too!

Sirius wakes up to a frantic message from James that read something like 'date with Lily tonite! help!!!' Sirius laughed, stretched and climbed out of bed.  
It had been about a week since he had met the boy from the bar, and it was hard to stop thinking about him. 'Moony' that's what James and Peter had christened him. Because apparently, Sirius had been 'mooning about looking like someone had killed his cat.' to which Sirius had responded that he doesn't even like cats, and reminded James of the fact that he could transform into a dog at will. Of course, he felt the need to demonstrate that fact by transforming into Padfoot and barking at James a few times for good measure.  
he brushed his teeth then wrote back to James 'over in 20.'

he arrived to find James and what looked like the entire contents of his wardrobe laid out across the bed. "Paaaadfooot..... nothing to wear.." Sirius picked up a shirt, "and what's wrong with this one?" James groaned, "Sirius, she's so pretty, I don't wanna look like a disappointment!" Sirius laughed good-naturedly, "okay, where are you two going?" he said as he picked up another piece of clothing. "a picnic, then maybe a movie."  
Sirius's soul sank a little. Mentally shaking himself, he knows he should be happy for James; and he was, but his heart still ached. Sirius tells himself that it's stupid, that it shouldn't hurt every time he sees two people holding hands, or whenever someone talks about a romantic date. After about half an hour; which felt more like three hours. Sirius and James had finally found an outfit that James deemed acceptable. Black jeans, a light grey shirt and a greenish jacket. Sirius smiled to himself remembering the time in fourth-year when James had point-blank refused to wear anything green, he'd said he would rather be naked than wear a Slytherin colour. thankfully he had owned enough clothes in non-Slytherin colours for that not to have happened. before James left for his date, he turned back to Sirius.  
"Pads... what if she hates the date idea?!" Sirius smiled kindly at his best mate. "she'll love it, Jamie." James hugged Sirius then walked through the door, calling back to Sirius, "Pads, check on Pete will ya!" 

Sirius knocked on the door of the flat he'd not planned on going to see Peter, so he hadn't brought his key.  
Peter opened the door and let Sirius in. Sirius made peter some tea, and they talked for a while.  
Peter did seem a lot happier he still didn't feel like going out much James and Sirius had been making a point to ask if he needed or wanted anything.  
Peter looked thoughtful for a moment then said "nothing... actually, there is one thing." 

And that was how Sirius had ended up walking to the library to return a book he hadn't even read.  
He opened the door to the library and stepped inside.  
after queuing and successfully saving Pete from the overdue book fine he would have unavoidably gotten without Sirius's assistants. Sirius Supposed that he should look around, as he was already here. He ends up looking along a floor to ceiling bookshelf that mostly housed with sci-fi and adventure books, moving further towards the back of the library.  
Shelves and Shelves stacked with old-looking books, Sirius suspected that he was in the history section.  
He picked one up, glanced at the title then flipped to a random page. It was about the third muggle war or something equally uninteresting to him, Sirius put the book back and wandered deeper, reading the occasional title as he passed more shelves. He turned on the spot intending to look in a different section or perhaps just leaving, but instead of that, he collided with someone sending numerous of their books to the floor.  
Sirius gasped, eyes wide. "Holy Shit! Moony?!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little head canon that James wouldn’t wear green, I don’t know I kinda like it.
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world!
> 
> I’m so excited to write Remus soon!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remus?" Sirius asked, making sure he was saying it correctly. The boy, Remus nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. the beautiful boy from the club was on his knees in front of him; albeit he was picking up a ton of books Sirius had so rudely just knocked out of his hands by accidentally crashing into him. But Sirius's stupid brain didn't care about the practical reason he was down there and was unhelpfully conjuring images that were entirely inappropriate, let alone the subject being an almost stranger.

The boy stood up and sent a slightly disapproving glance at Sirius, "maybe look where you're going next time." and he walked past Sirius as if nothing had happened. 

Sirius watched him turn the corner. He shook himself out of the slight daze he was in, then turned and followed after the boy. he found him in the next aisle standing by a book trolly. 

Sirius watches the boy stack shelves for a minute or two. "just going to stand there?" the boy said without even looking at him. a few seconds pass then the boy turned back to the trolly collecting more books and shelving them. 

Sirius once more has the opportunity to run his eyes over the fine scars that contrasted so perfectly against the boy's pale skin, how they drew attention to his delicate features. 

"are you hurt?" Sirius blurted out, the boys face cycled through a few different emotions, but he seemed to settle for a confused little smile. "I'm fine, but I fail to see how it matters. what would you have done if I’d said yes?" Sirius has to tell himself on repeat that 'id kiss it better.' was not an appropriate thing to say to a stranger, no matter how much you like them.

Sirius is struck with the sudden thought that the boy probably had no idea who he was. Sirius was more than a little hurt by that, but reasoned that he would just have to remind the boy.  
"well... good talk." the boy said returning to shelving. "y-you work here?" 

this was not going at all how he had planned. And he’d thought about it a lot, but he’d never actually thought it could happen! And sadly Sirius couldn't see this conversation ending with shoving him against the nearest bookshelf and ripping each other's clothes off like Nearly all the other times Sirius had thought about this. 

The boy turned back to look at him, "I don't work here. I just walked in they just haven't found me yet." he said sarcastically. 

Sirius put his hands up in mock surrender. He looked the boy up and down, noticing how the light grey of his jumper made his auburn hair practically glow. Eyes lingering for only a few seconds longer then they should, "well.. you don't have a name tag." He gave Sirius another unimpressed look, then the boy turned and picked up something small and silver. It took Sirius a moment to realise what it was, he felt a rush of excitement. 

"you'd be surprised how many creepy old people we get in here. You don't need to know my name and life story if all you want is help to find a book." the boy said pinning the name tag to his jumper, where it was probably always supposed to be. He raised an eyebrow at Sirius in a sort of 'do you need a book?' way, But the boy didn't turn away deliberately giving Sirius enough time to read the badge. 

"Remus?" Sirius asked, making sure he was saying it correctly. The boy, Remus, nodded. 

"well Remus it’s good to finally know your name." Remus looked Sirius up and down which made Sirius incredibly nervous. He Didn't seem to recognise Sirius. "sorry, I can't remember every person that reads library books." 

"so you like to read then I take it?" Sirius said trying again to start a decent conversation. Remus raises an eyebrow, "no, I work in a library because I like the bookshelves." he said with a smile on his face. Sirius put his hands up in mock surrender again, "okay, dumb question," Remus nodded in agreement. "so you read, but I don't." Sirius said. Remus looked a little confused, "odd place to be if you don't like to read." Sirius smiled good-naturedly "I returned a book for a friend, it's my first time at this library." 

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment then his eyes went wide, and his hands shot up to his face. 

Sirius felt oddly achieved at Remus's response to recognising him. 

Remus lowered his hand's a warm blush had spread across his face. "oh damn! I'm sorry, I was drunk, I don’t normally make a habit of- of whatever that was." 

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly. "I wasn't complaining. actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" Remus looked like he was considering it, then he shook his head "Sorry, I just got out of a relationship, it's still a little soon."

Sirius nodded "I understand-" it hurt to have Remus so close but out of reach  
"-can I leave you my phone number?" Remus agreed. 

Sirius wrote down his number on a spare receipt he found in his pocket and gave it to Remus. 

Sirius only now realise what section they were in. Sirius ran his eyes along the bookshelf, then picked up a book, he put the book on the trolly, he made eye contact with Remus and said "if only they knew, c’ya around Remus." With that Sirius turned and started to walk away. 

Remus looks down at the book titled 'witches wizards and warlocks'. Sirius could have sworn he heard Remus say something like 'if only you knew...' 

there were a few beats of silence before Remus called after him, "wait! name?" Sirius turned back, shooting Remus his most charming smile,  
"Sirius."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus’ sarcasm may be a bit rude, but I hope it will make sense with chapters to come.
> 
> I reply to every comment, I love hearing your thoughts! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius couldn't see who was at the door due to the layout of the flat, But Sirius couldn't help but think the voice sounded familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while. I had less time to write over and around Christmas. Then found it hard to get back into it due to struggling with writers' block. but enough excuses, I hope you like this chapter! <3
> 
> (I also think I should warn you that there might be a little more mature content, but I don't think its too strong yet)

Remus. Remus Remus. Reemus, Ree-mus, Remus. His boy had a name. and not just a stupid nickname his friends had given him; which they still insisted on using if not for the sole purpose of getting on Sirius's nerves. The name, that name, Remus, had been going around Sirius's head (along with a few images) for days now.

Whenever he had a spare moment, even when his mind was supposed to be on other things, he had even taken to washing up the muggle way to have longer to think about- Remus. And merlin, he had given up trying not to think about Remus in the shower.

And Sirius didn't miss the irony of going from never thinking about the fact he could like boys, to thinking about them nonstop-Or one boy in particular. He could see why he liked Remus. Firstly Sirius had eyes, and Remus was attractive. Secondly, Remus was everything Sirius had wanted in a guy- an odd thought for him as Sirius had never actually looked for a guy. But Remus was everything he'd looked- or tried to look for in a girl. In the conclusion of Sirius thoughts, Remus was perfect, in every possible way. Totally and completely fucking perfect. And he'd said no, Well not entirely no but he'd declined. Sirius understood the reason, Remus was going through the end of a relationship. If Peters state was anything to go by, a breakup is a logical reason not to go on another date for awhile. 

***

Sirius woke up and stretched. he climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth before undressing and stepping into the shower. He washed his hair and tried not to imagine that they were Remus's hands running through his hair. He moved his fingers down through the long locks, accidentally catching on a knot and pulling ever so slightly. Sirius let out a gasping breath. He opened his eyes, only now realizing they had been closed- A decision he immediately regretted, quickly shutting his eyes against the water again, Just thankful that he had already finished with the shampoo and conditioner.

As he felt the hot water run down his body, he let his mind wander. Bringing up the memory of Remus moving against him as they danced. Sirius was starting to get hard, and the memory of Remus's teeth on his neck only made him harder. He imagined he could still feel the warm body grinding against his. Then he recalled how Remus had smirked at him across the club, and his teasing words, and how he had let Sirius's hands wander down, Remus could have insisted that he kept his hands set on his waist, but he didn't. Sirius began stroking himself. He thought about running into Remus at the library; figuratively and literally. God, He hoped he could get to know him. Picturing Remus naked against him sent him over the edge. After a few moments, he caught his breath and stepped out of the shower. 

He had plans to meet James and Peter at Pete's flat. Peters flat was one of the usual meeting places due to convenience.

***

James occupied the sofa with Sirius sprawled out on the floor, Peter sat on the opposite side of the seat to James but taking up far less space.  
They are watching some muggle movie that no one was paying attention too, more interested in talking and throwing snacks at each other. The movie ended then another one started.  
There was a vicious rivalry between Peter and James, a competition of who could catch the most popcorn in their mouths. James has strong coordination, but Peter was just about holding his own. It was on the fourth rematch of Sirius throwing popcorn into their mouths- and generally Just at them when there was a knock at the door. It startled Sirius a little, and now there was popcorn on the floor- not a lot but enough for Sirius to stick his bottom lip out and pull a pretend sad face. James and Peter laughed at their friends' stupidity Sirius' smiling back as he always enjoyed making them laugh, then a look passed between them, James spoke first "you're the closest, answer the door, Sirius." 

"Hmm, but it's Peters flat he should." Sirius protested. 

"Sirius is the oldest, therefore should have the most responsibility," Peter suggested.

"very true peter," Sirius stared "but I'm in charge of snacks," he throws some popcorn at Peter as if to prove a point. "and I've never cared much about responsibility."

There was another light knock on the door. James and Peter shared a look, then without saying a word a game of rock paper scissors started, Peter through paper and James through scissors. Peter groaned as he stood up, James taking the opportunity to make a rude hand gesture at Pete as he walked away; that being one of James favourite reasons to pick scissors. 

Peter reached the door and opened it with a rather rude "can I help you?" it was no one he knew, the person on the other side seemed to falter, "uh- i- ah- " James and Sirius couldn't see who was at the door due to the layout of the flat, But Sirius couldn't help but think the voice sounded familiar. There was a slight moment of silence, Sirius listening intently the person seemed to take a breath before they continued, "I just moved in next door." Sirius gasped and stood up. Forgetting entirely about the bowl of snacks that he was supposed to be in charge of, there was a whole lot more popcorn on the floor now.

James looks at him in question, "Remus." was all Sirius said as he took a step forward. "Remus?" James echoed in confusion, standing up less abruptly then Sirius had. They still couldn't see them, but James and Sirius could hear Peter inviting the guy in, Remus, (as James supposed his name was.) was politely declining. Sirius made a conscious decision that that wouldn't do and strode over to the door.  
He ended up behind the door taking a split second to take a breath and straighten his clothes before moving around the door, standing behind Peter.  
Remus eyes widened "Sirius?" Sirius nodded. Remus gestured between Sirius and Peter "you live here?" Sirius shook his head "no, but Peter does." he said nodding towards Pete.  
"so.. you know each other?" Peter asked unmistakably bewildered.  
James came to the door as well probably out of curiosity. "Moony!"  
***  
Remus’ first night in his flat had been interesting.  
Peter, His new Neighbour had been adamant that he should come in.  
Sirius had been persuasive, and James had just been excited.  
There were a few light-hearted jokes about him and Sirius, which seemed to follow the cycle of Sirius apologising profusely then trying to kick James. But overall there was nothing too bad as he was a stranger to James and Peter and had only met Sirius three times now.  
The whole thing had been a little odd as if James and Peter had been on their very best behaviour. Remus had somehow been convinced or coerced into agreeing to spend time with them again. Which, ordinarily wouldn’t have been a problem, but Remus hadn’t been planning to go back to Night Life, or at least not so soon.

~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your opinions. Comments and kudos make me so happy!


End file.
